


a face mask

by asmithwrite



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmithwrite/pseuds/asmithwrite
Summary: Lucifer Morningstar x Chloe Decker. Following “a gray hair.” Chloe is turning Lucifer into a human. Fluff and ridiculousness involved.





	a face mask

Chloe makes it home a little bit later than Lucifer. She walks into the living room and is greeted by him on the couch, in his signature robe, with a bright green clay face mask on. Next to him, also in a bright green face mask, is Trixie.

Naturally, not expecting this sight, Chloe jumps a little.

“Detective!” he exclaims. His grin is wide and cheery, which causes the clay to crack around his mouth. 

“Mommy! Look, I’m Shrek!” Trixie exclaims.

“Nice to meet you Shrek, I’m the Devil,” he replies. He grins and shakes Trixie’s hand.

Chloe rolls her eyes. “Alright, Monkey, let’s get that mask off of you and get you to bed.” 

“Aww, mommy! Do I have to?” she replies.

“Yeah, mommy, does she have to?” he adds in, whining just like the offspring.

Chloe gives him a look. He just grins. “Yes. Let’s go, Monkey.” 

After she puts Trixie to bed, she returns to the living room. This time, the green face mask is gone. Instead, two under eye masks have made it on to his face. 

She sits on the couch next to him. She tries to hide her amused smile by biting her lip. “Lucifer,” she starts. “I didn’t realize you were into skincare.” 

“The Devil can’t exfoliate and moisturize?” he replies. 

She cannot help but smile. She knows him, so she asks, “Is there a reason for this, Lucifer?”

“Well, now that you are turning me human, I need to be prepared for the wrinkles coming my way. Eons worth, I am afraid. And no one loves a wrinkly devil.” 

She rolls her eyes and fails to fight the smile on her face.  _He is so ridiculous_ , she thinks.

“I’ll love a wrinkly Devil,” she says, playful.

“Mmm, you will?” he asks as he closes the space in between them. 

She moves on top of him. “Mhmm,” she breathes as they start to kiss. 

He pulls back for a moment, “Trixie is asleep?” 

“Yes,” she responds. 

“Good,” he says with an unholy grin.

He starts to take off the under eye masks. “Keep them on,” she interjects. 

“ _Detective,_ ” he replies. “I like it.”

She laughs.


End file.
